The invention relates to exhaust aftertreatment assemblies having a particulate soot filter and/or a catalyst element.
Exhaust aftertreatment assemblies are known in the prior art. The assembly includes a particulate soot filter, e.g. a diesel particulate soot filter (DPF), and/or a catalyst element, e.g. a catalytic converter or other catalyst element reacting with exhaust gas for catalytic reduction. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts including directed toward space spacing and serviceability.